tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy Steele
This roleplay character belongs to Allison and can be found here. Kennedy "Kenn" Steele is one of the female protagonists on The Vampire Diaries. She is the only daughter of Bryan Steele and Marian Steele and is the fourth incarnation of Anastasia Petrova. She is also a witch, descending through the Steele Coven. Kennedy's father is the town's pediatrician, working at the Mystic Falls Hospital, while Kennedy's mother is the principal at Mystic Falls High School. The two met when Kennedy's father moved to Mystic Falls after leaving his coven due to an argument he had with his brother. Kennedy is a member of the Steele Family. Leading Up to The Vampire Diaries Series Early Life Kennedy was born on August 4, 1991 to Bryan Steele and Marian Steele in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Growing up with the town's pediatrician as her father and the high school principal as her mother, Kennedy didn't have to worry about much growing up. Her parents were very invested in seeing Kennedy do well in life and tried to make sure she knew they would be there for her if she ever should need it. During her childhood, Kennedy befriended the four people who later became her best friends—Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Oliver Forbes. The, latter, however, she did not originally get along with. Fall of 1997, Kennedy started kindergarten at Mystic Falls Elementary School. It was during recess that first week of school, she met Oliver for the first time on the playground. Kennedy attempted to impress him by racing him to the other side of the playground. She beat him, and Oliver, not happy with losing to a girl, pulled on Kennedy's pigtails, earning him a call to his mother. From then on, Oliver thought Kennedy to be a smart ass who didn't shut up and picked on her throughout elementary school. It wasn't until the two worked were partnered up in science class for a science fair project about the human body in the sixth grade (Spring 2004) that the two began to get along and became friends. At some point during her elementary school years, Kennedy spilled red paint over Caroline Forbes's favorite white dress. This initially caused the younger Forbes to also dislike Kennedy, but later on, the two became friends. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Kennedy Steele/Season 1|Season One Kennedy Steele/Season 2|Season Two Kennedy Steele/Season 3|Season Three Kennedy Steele/Season 4|Season Four Kennedy Steele/Season 5|Season Five Kennedy Steele/Season 6|Season Six Kennedy Steele/Season 7|Season Seven Kennedy Steele/Season 8|Season Eight Personality Witch To be added. Immortal To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Powers and Abilities Witch To be added. Immortal To be added. Weaknesses Witch Kennedy has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Immortal To be added. Relationships Bryan Steele Main article': [[Bryan and Kennedy|'Bryan and Kennedy']] Early in the series, Kennedy and her father appear to have a strained relationship as he becomes overbearing after the mysterious animal attacks begin around Mystic Falls. This relationship becomes even more strained as Kennedy hides her new knowledge of vampires, the supernatural, and her own reincarnation. However, this is quite opposite of how their relationship appears in the rest of the series after Kennedy learns her father is a witch and he helps her learn how to use magic. Bonnie Bennett '''''Main article: Bonnie and Kennedy Kennedy and Bonnie's friendship sometimes takes second place on the screen to Bonnie's friendship with Elena; however, Kennedy and Bonnie are shown to be just as close, if not perhaps closer at times. Once introduced to each other as children, Bonnie and Kennedy were attached at the hip. Unaware of Kennedy's past connections to the Bennett line or that Bonnie was meant to be the protector of her soul, the two girls have been best friends since they were toddlers. Although Kennedy's a year older, Bonnie and her can always be seen hanging out—whether it be at the movies, the park, or at each other's house. They understand each other and are able to express their opinions and thoughts without fear of being judged by the other. When Kennedy discovered she was a witch as well, Bonnie helped her learn how to control her powers Elena Gilbert Main article: Elena and Kennedy Elena and Kennedy have been friends since they were in diapers. With both their dads working in the hospital together, the two families became close friends over the years spent in Mystic Falls. Kennedy's always there for Elena to support her in everything she does, and Elena's always there if Kennedy needs someone to just chat with. Kennedy didn't feel slighted or betrayed when she finds out about Elena's secret rendezvous with the vampires. In fact, she completely understands why she didn't tell anyone. After learning about vampires, Kennedy helps Elena learn more about the supernatural world around them through research trips to the library. Caroline Forbes Main article: Caroline and Kennedy Having been friends since elementary school, Caroline and Kennedy started off on a rough patch. Kennedy had accidentally spilled rad paint over Caroline's favorite white dress. However, the two got over the initial spat and became close friends soon after. Their favorite activities together are shopping and flirting with hot guys. Unlike Bonnie, Kennedy did not shut out Caroline after she became a vampire and was one of the few who had faith that Caroline would be fine, having seen how strong Caroline was as a person before. Kennedy wasn't surprised to see that vampirism had made Caroline into a more confident individual. Oliver Forbes Main article: Oliver and Kennedy To be added. Damon Salvatore Main article: Damon and Kennedy Damon started off as the mysterious, handsome stranger Kennedy continued to run into throughout Mystic Falls. Kennedy initially develops a small crush on Damon until she discovers he is dating Caroline Forbes, and while Kennedy and Damon seemed to get along while together, she always wondered why something seemed so familiar and off about him. It isn't until Kennedy learns about vampires that Damon and her start to become friends. When Kennedy becomes aware of Damon's past with Eliza Gilbert, she understands why Damon's initial interest in her when he moved back to Mystic Falls. Over the seasons, the two become best friends, perhaps even closer than they were back in the 1800's. At times, it appears the two have feelings stronger than their platonic friendship, especially when taking into consideration Eliza's feelings for Damon before Katherine Pierce stole his affections. Katherine Pierce Main article: 'Katherine and Kennedy'' Katherine and Kennedy share a long history with each other, even if only one of them remembers all of it. In the beginning, the duo do not get along well. With Katherine trying to kill Kennedy's friends (and also responsible for both Eliza and Evelyn's deaths), Kennedy doesn't trust Katherine, even more so, she doesn't like how manipulative and apathetic she is. However, as time goes on, and Katherine is no longer the group's major enemy, the two bond and become frenemies. The two argue much like the Salvatore brothers, but when it comes down to it (whether either would admit to it or not), they would die to keep the other one safe. Kennedy blames herself (namely her past self) for Katherine turning into a vampire, having long suspected it was Anastasia who told the girls' father that Katherine was pregnant, and she attempts to makeup for it by being a sister to Katherine. But if push comes to shove and Katherine does something to harm Kennedy's family and friends, Kennedy won't hesitate to repay the favor in full force. Stefan Salvatore Main article: 'Stefan and Kennedy'' To be added. Alaric Saltzman Main article: [[Alaric and Kennedy|'Alaric and Kennedy']] To be added. Justin Steele Main article: 'Justin and Kennedy'' To be added. Other Relationships * Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Kennedy (Best Friends) * Tyler and Kennedy (Friends/Allies) * Kennedy and Sheila (Friends/Mentor) * Kennedy and Marian (Mother and Daughter) * Kennedy and Henry (Uncle and Niece) * Kennedy and Klaus (Enemies) * Kennedy and Enzo (Friends/Former Enemies) * Kennedy and Silas (Enemies) * Kennedy and Kai (Enemies) Appearances To be added. Episode Absences To be added. Name * '''Kennedy is a gender-neutral first name of Irish or Scottish Gaelic origin which means "helmeted", "chief with helmet", or "ugly headed." It is pronounced KEH-nuh-dee. * Ann 'is a feminine name of Israeli, Hebrew, English, Irish, German origin which means "gracious" or "merciful". It is a variant on the name of Hannah. ** This name is most commonly spelled as "Anne". * '''Steele '''is a unisex name of English origin, which means "hard or durable". Behind the Scenes * The casting call for Kennedy described her as ''Eighteen years old, intelligent, kind, perceptive, and curious. She's friends with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. As a busy-body, Kennedy is always running back and forth from school to the library to the track field. She continues to have mysterious encounters with Stefan's older brother Damon, who Kennedy feels she may have met before. Trivia * Alexandra Chando originally auditioned for the role of Elena Gilbert before receiving the role of Kennedy Steele. * Kennedy's birthday is August 4, 1991, and her astrological sign is Leo. Interestingly, each incarnation of Anastasia has been born on the same date, August 4. Both Eliza and Evelyn died on the same date, September 25 (eighteen years after their birth). It is unknown for sure, but it is assumed that Anastasia also died on this date, given when Katherine found her family dead, it had been months since she had turned (April 4, 1942) and the massacre appeared fresh. ** Kennedy is the only one of the four to have not died on the same date as very other incarnation. She is the first to be older than eighteen. She died in March of 2014 at the age of 22. ** However, the day before 9/25/2009, which would have been the day Kennedy would have died if she had followed the same death pattern as every other incarnation, Kennedy had a very strong sense of foreboding. She fears something bad is going to happen, and coupled with the sense of deja vu she feeling at the time, she walks around the entire day on edge and not understanding why. However, this fear subsides the next day, and she remarks in her journal how anti-climatic it all seemed. ** Kennedy and Eliza both spent 9/24 (eighteen years after their birth) attending the Founder's Day Ball. Both danced with Damon Salvatore; however, on both occasions, his focus was primarily on someone/something else. * Kennedy has a fear of drowning and has not been shown swimming when her friends are. Before learning of Eliza's death, Kennedy claimed she had previously almost drowned swimming as a child and had nightmares for months following the event. Her parents had always disclaimed this, saying they never remembered such an incident. It is assumed this fear stems from Eliza drowning back in 1864. ** However, because of this fear, Kennedy never learned how to swim. Marian tells the story that this is because every time she came close to Kennedy with a swimsuit, the young girl would begin kicking, screaming, and crying. * Kennedy is the only known character to have reincarnated. ** She is also the only known character who had to die to become an Immortal. Typically, to become an immortal, one must drink the immortality elixir. This was due to the reincarnation spell and the vampire blood in her system mixing when she died (both spells being derivatives of the original immortality spell). *Despite being older than most of the main characters in the show, Kennedy is one of the last to get her own car. The summer of 2011, she receives a new platinum gray BMW X5 (E70) from her parents before going off to college. Her father states she would have received it as her graduation present the year earlier, but because she had decided to stay in Mystic Falls for another year, they had decided it wasn't necessary. The license plate is tba. *Every incarnation has some variation of Anastasia's name in it. Kennedy (Ann), Eliza (Jane), and Evelyn (Diane). **Eliza's name is also a variation of "Elizabeth", which was Anastasia's middle name (Elisaveta). *Before her relationship with Damon Salvatore, Kennedy had never had a serious or long-term relationship. Oliver goes so far to say she never had a boyfriend, but Kennedy dismisses this without providing any evidence to the contrary. **She was also a virgin until having sex with Damon in 4.03. *Although it is not known for sure, it appears none of the incarnations have been related to each other. This is unusual given the scientific impossibility of the four of them looking identical. **However, all four incarnations have used a variation of magic. Anastasia performed primarily Traveler magic; Eliza used a few brief spells involving elemental magic after meeting Emily Bennett; Evelyn has been seen using dark magic, expressionism, and spirit magic; and Kennedy has been seen practicing both spirit and traditional magic. *One of Kennedy's talents not frequently seen is her ability to draw. She's a fairly decent artist, doing mostly sketch-work. The few times she has been seen drawing on the show, she has been unintentionally channeling either old memories from her past lives or premonitions of things to come. In The Night of the Comet, Kennedy is seen sketching a crow during her math class while talking to Oliver about Vicki's attack. When zoomed in, the crow is seen to have fangs attached to its beak. *Each incarnation represents a different element: Anastasia (air), Eliza (water), Evelyn (earth), and Kennedy (fire). Not only do their personalities mesh with these elements, but each witch is seen working better with these elements. Kennedy, especially, is seen using fire more than any other element. Tropes * '''Adaption Dye-Job: Just like Elena and Katherine, Kennedy was blonde in the original books, but on the show, she is a brunette. * Adorkable: She rambles a lot, laughs too hard at her own jokes, finds history very entertaining, and scrunches her nose when giggling. Also, despite being captain of the track team, Kennedy is kinda of known for being The Klutz. * All Girls Want Bad Boys: Her relationship with Damon (rebellious, wild, bad boy). ** This is also seen with Evelyn Warren’s relationship with J.D. ** Ironically, Anastasia also seems to want Damon, consistently flirting with him and attempting to seduce him to keep him from bringing back Kennedy during season seven. * Always Second Best: was this as Eliza Gilbert back in 1864. * Anguished Declaration of Love: In 3x22, when she believed Damon was going to die because of his sire line was connected to Klaus. ** Defied with Damon in 2x22, where she bit her tongue and did not declare that she was in love with him, despite realizing it while he was dying. * Badass Bookworm: Kennedy is shown as one of the smartest characters on the show and is always seen doing the research to defeat the big bad, but she can also clearly hold her own in the world of vampires as a witch herself (and later on as an immortal). * Brainy Brunette: Kennedy is a straight a student and has been her whole life. At college, she is in the honors college and majoring in history with a minor in occult studies. * Break His Heart to Save Him: Inverted. Damon does this with Kennedy in season seven. * Came Back Wrong: When Kennedy comes back from the dead in season seven, she does not come back as a vampire despite dying with vampire blood in her system but instead comes back as an immortal. * Celibate Heroine: Up until season four. * Cute Witch: Most specifically in seasons two and three. Around season four, she starts falling into Hot Witch territory. * Dating Catwoman: With Damon, mostly in season four and early season five. Many of her friends don’t approve of her relationship with Damon, most notably Caroline and Bryan. * Deadpan Snarker: Usually when calling out how ridiculous or unintelligent something is. Seen more so in seasons one through three. * Doppelgange'''r: While not actually a doppelganger by the show’s definition, Kennedy is the living double of Anastasia Petrova, Eliza Gilbert, and Evelyn Warren. ** The specific type of doppelganger Kennedy falls into would be ''Alternate Self'' since each incarnation has had the same soul. * '''Doppelganger Replacement Love Interest: Although not intended at first, Kennedy is this to Damon, who (even though he was in love with Katherine in most of the show’s flashbacks) also felt romantic feelings toward Eliza Gilbert. ** Hinted at with Victoria Schaeffer, except unreciprocated both times on Kennedy and Evelyn’s part. * Eternal Love: With Kennedy immortal in season seven, she is able to have a relationship with Damon for eternity. It was in season six when Kennedy originally confessed to Damon that she wanted to spend forever with him ** Despite this, in 7x15, Damon leaves Kennedy and decides to spend an unspecified time desiccating in a coffin in New York. * Girl Next Door: Kennedy follows into the typical friendly, “good girl” character. She is seen as being not as popular as her other friends, but among the core group and adults, she is well liked and easy to get along with. * Go-Getter Girl: Kennedy has one of the busiest extracurricular schedules out of the main cast. Not only is she a straight A student, she works as a library assistant and tutor, is captain of the track team, shadows her father in the hospital on the weekends, and volunteers at her church’s Wednesday night worship. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena. * Mayflower-December Romance: Damon is currently about a century and a half older than her, but Kennedy’s soul is roughly 400 years older than him. * Memento MacGuffin: Kennedy’s ring that was previously Evelyn’s. Sheila Bennett gave it to her after Kennedy learned about reincarnation. ** The ring was originally given to Evelyn by her boyfriend Jesse (J.D.), who was also a witch. * Motor Mouth: Sometimes, most notably when trying to explain something. * Not Herself: In season seven, when Kennedy’s consciousness and memories have been pushed back and Anastasia has taken control. * Past-Life Memories: Manifested mostly as Dreaming of Times Gone By but have come up in Kennedy’s sketches or when coming across people from her past. She’s had several bouts of déjà vu throughout the series, but the strongest instance was when coming face-to-face with Klaus Mikaelson for the first time in his own body. ** In season seven, resulted in Split Personality when Anastasia emerged due to Katherine’s spell and Kennedy disappeared into the recess of her consciousness. ** This is followed up with a Split-Personality Merge, where Kennedy’s memories and personality traits merge with Anastasia’s, Eliza’s, and Evelyn’s, completing Kennedy’s Level Up after becoming immortal. * Phlegmatic: To Elena's Sanguine, Caroline's Choleric, and Bonnie's Melancholic. * Platonic Life Partners: With Oliver, who’s been her best friend since middle school * Reincarnation Romance / Red String of Fate: Kennedy’s relationship with Damon. ** Although, it should be noted that Eliza’s romantic feelings toward Damon appeared unrequited until Damon reveals in season seven that if Katherine had never shown up, he would have ended up with Eliza. * Secret Legacy: This happens to Kennedy on several occasions. First, in season one, she discovers she is the reincarnation of both Eliza Gilbert and Evelyn Warren. It’s later on in season two, that she learns that she is also the reincarnation of Katherine’s younger sister, Anastasia. Also in season two, she finds out that she, along with her father, are witches. In season seven, she learns that she has extended family on her father’s side she never knew about who are also witches. * Sibling Team: This is post season seven with Katherine. * Strong Family Resemblance: To Katherine. Kennedy and all the other incarnations highly resemble the Petrov family physically characteristics, including the dark brown eyes, tan skin, and dark hair. * Viral Transformation: During season seven when she dies with Damon’s blood in her system. ** Exaggerated due to the blood’s interaction with the reincarnation spell. Instead of Kennedy becoming a vampire, she becomes immortal. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Oliver Forbes. Quotes * "Well, I'd be stupid to mistake a person attached to my neck as an animal...As for you, m'kinda mad it took me this long actually—I mean, it's so obvious now, and there you were, day three, already dropping hints—''oh, can I borrow a copy of The Vampire Chronicles?'' And then you left it in a dumpster at the back of an alley for me to find, which by the way, is not the proper way to take care of a library book." —''The Turning Point'' Videos Gallery MANIP 5.jpg MANIP 6.jpg MANIP 2.jpg REBORN 9.jpg MANIP 1.jpg REBORN 6.jpg NC3.jpg Nc6.jpg SC9.jpg SC18.jpg SC24.jpg SEASON ONE.jpg SEASON 5 KENNEDY.jpg KAT & KENN.jpg PROMO 1.jpg Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Female OC Category:Petrova Family Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Original Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries